fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera
Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera is the second flash game in the Cactus McCoy series and a sequel to the first game, Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. Like the original game, this game too has 12 levels to complete - which means a total of 60 challenges and 60 treasures - but the number of badges and weapons differ a little. This time there are 79 types of weapons (not including the fists) and 60 badges (instead of 80). The game was released on 6 October 2011 by Flipline Studios. Story After defeating Hex Hatfield in Emerald Shrine and putting the Thorned Emerald back to its place, keeping himself from being stoned, Cactus McCoy continues his job as a treasure hunter and goes to a hidden temple to find a treasure. When he is about to get the treasure, he is stopped by a completely clothed woman saying "Not so fast!". Then she says for McCoy to step away from the treasure, McCoy and the woman step closer to the treasure. They lift the treasure from the platform, activating a bobby trap which startles the woman. McCoy uses this as a chance to run away with the treasure. While she chases him for the treasure, McCoy goes across a bridge that breaks apart when he steps on it. Then the woman tears off the cloak and reveals her wings and flies McCoy to safety. Then she tells McCoy that her name is Ella Windstorm, who is actually not a human but a being from the Volado race. Windstorm also tells McCoy that except her, all other beings of her race were doomed and she needs that treasure to get her race back to its usual state. She says she can use some help and makes a deal with McCoy. However suddenly, another pale woman wearing a hat (who would later revealed to be Malana Mire) comes and abducts Windstorm, as McCoy luckily escapes after he gets knocked out by Dumbbell. Now it is up to him to defeat Malana Mire and all of her goons, including Alpaca Jack, the skilled llama rider and Dumbbell, a dim-witted but strong man and save Ella. When he defeats Malana Mire, she explodes in a burst and only the Serpent Blade remains. As McCoy and Ella try to escape and save themselves from the cave, Alpaca Jack calls them; as they see that Dumbbell has lifted the rock in the entrance of the cave. Then they all together escape and get on Malana Mire's boat. Locations * Tumblewood * Dustbin Road * Thistle Trail * Prickly Prairie * Southwind Express * Blackstone Tunnel * Calamity Cave * Port Scamwell * Gridlock Canal * Makopa Jungle * Whiplash Rapids * Calavera Ruins Enemies *The Hobos *The Hangmen *The Snap Dragons *The Kodiaks *Alpaca Jack (Boss in level 4) *Malana Mire (Main boss; in level 12) *The Reptaras *The Enemigos *Dumbbell (Boss in level 8) *The Green Guerillas *The Cactus McCoy Imposter *The Railbenders *The Scallywags *The Ship Captains *The Hexagoons *Daisy Trivia *This is the second Cactus McCoy game. *This is first appearance of all characters except Popōca and Cactus McCoy. *In the previews a new character appears in the new picture except Popōca's because he appears in the first Cactus McCoy game. Gallery Blog mccoy 6.jpg|Cactus McCoy preview Blog mccoy 4.jpg Blog mccoy 3.jpg Blog mccoy 2.jpg Blog mccoy 1.jpg Screenshot 05 (1).jpg|Cactus McCoy preview Screenshot 06 (1).jpg|Cactus McCoy preview Screenshot 08 (1).jpg|Cactus McCoy preview Category:Games Category:Cactus McCoy Category:Flipline Studio Games